


Sephiroth's Unclean Cut

by Chrysonice



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice
Summary: Sephiroth makes a mistake during a fight with five other fighters in the world of Super Smash Brothers, and it ends up embarrassing the sweetest fighter of them all.
Kudos: 14





	Sephiroth's Unclean Cut

The Northern Cave. It always told a story, according to Cloud. A brutal fight against Sephiroth in his ultimate form. How it took Holy and the Lifestream to stop the meteor from destroying the planet.

However, for six characters, it was the field of battle today in the world of Super Smash Brothers.

Sephiroth, Isabelle, Cloud, Lucina, Kirby, and Villager. All six fighters were duking it out against each other as the events that Cloud not so fondly remembered played out in the background in an endless loop.

Lucina swung her blade at Kirby, who dodged with ease and countered with his red feet, planting a kick firmly on Lucina’s jaw.

Villager held his own against Cloud as he was swinging his Buster Sword against a fully-grown tree. It was no use. Villager chopped down the tree with his trusty axe, sending it down and launching Cloud into the air. A sparkle to fight glistened in Villager’s eye.

Isabelle hit the stage floor on her back. Sephiroth took two steps forward towards Isabelle with his long blade, the Masamune, at the ready. Sephiroth had been getting adjusted to the world of Smash, and to him, Isabelle was an easy target.

“Give up,” Sephiroth taunted, “You have no hope.”

Isabelle sat up slowly. She had bruises and cuts all over her body, but no blood was pouring out of any of it. She was tougher than that. She stood up and put herself in a natural fighting stance. Sephiroth smirked.

“I suppose death is what you seek. So be it.” Sephiroth readied his blade. Isabelle ran towards Sephiroth and pulled out her slingshot. She readied a pellet for her tool and pulled it back, but Sephiroth was faster. Within a split second, Isabelle felt like she had been scratched by a cat multiple times over. Sephiroth held his blade out directly behind a mid-air Isabelle, fresh with her fur on the blade’s edge. When he began to sheathe his blade, he noticed something on it that was unusual at first.

An article of Isabelle’s clothing.

Sephiroth turned around. His eyes widened as Isabelle, the beloved secretary of Smash, was laying on the ground with her clothing completely eradicated. Nothing was left to cover her nude body.

Cloud had managed to grab ahold of Villager, but before he could perform a throw, he noticed Sephiroth and poor Isabelle. His fight would have to wait as he released his grip on Villager.

Lucina clung to the stage floor for dear life as Kirby inhaled with all of his might. The sword-wielder looked ahead of her instead of at Kirby, seeing Isabelle in the nude with Sephiroth in front of her. Kirby had noticed too, immediately stopping his inhale attack.

Isabelle’s eyes shot open and she sat up, flopping her ears a bit. Sephiroth kept staring at her. Lucina joined in, and Kirby walked up next to her. She quickly covered Kirby’s eyes, much to his confusion. Cloud was peeved at Sephiroth. Sure, Sephiroth had done heinous acts against him in the past, but this was a new low, even for him. Villager, unlike all of the others, blushed and began to drool.

Isabelle looked around at the group and tilted her head. “What is wrong,” she spoke in animalese, “Why are you all looking at me like that?” A soft wind brushed her fur. "And what is this breeze?"

Sephiroth turned away silently and let his one darkened angel wing spread out. Nobody in the group wanted to inform Isabelle about her predicament, but it was inevitable. With no answers, Isabelle looked down, getting a look at her belly button. She put two and two together.

She let out a bark that could pass off as a scream and attempted to cover herself up as quickly as she could, but with everyone’s expressions the way they were, the damage had already been done.

Cloud went up to Sephiroth and bumped him on the hip. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and attempted a half-assed apology, walking up to his embarrassed opponent. “Isabelle, is that right? I am sor-”

Isabelle jumped back from Sephiroth before he could finish and dashed over to the Northern Cave’s ledge, leaping off and towards the blast zone. An explosion of red smoke and particles emitted from the blast zone, and just like that, Isabelle was completely gone with a voice from out of nowhere yelling, “Player Two defeated!”

Sephiroth turned to face the other fighters. They were shaken, stirred, and enraged. They were ready to fight, but Sephiroth, after naturalizing one of the sweetest characters in Smash in the worst way possible, was not.

He readied his blade regardless. It was going to take more than some combat to make him forget what happened.


End file.
